Tales for the Holidays
by WolfDemon-Nikaria
Summary: Simply a few Holiday stories a little fluff here and there, and a bit of OOC on Roy and Ed's part. Enjoy these stories that were written during the holiday season, well, actually after, but enjoy anyway.Yaoi, RoyxEd
1. My Most Merry Christmas

**:WARNING: ED _VERY_ OOC, and YAOI WARNING!!!:**

**Faye: I know! I know! Christmas is over, but I had to write a story! A short little fluff!**

**Sheeka: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!**

**Faye: First FMA story don't kill me if it sucks P And again YAOI WARNING!**

**My Most Merry Christmas**

It was Christmas, yeah, that's about it. I guess I was in a cheery mood, but I didn't even flinch when some people called me 'cute and short.' I walked right into Roy's office and glared playfully at him. Funny thing, I wasn't mad at him at all, he tried annoying me, I didn't get annoyed.

"Hey shortie." He said it, I didn't flinch. I suppose it annoyed him because he glared at me, not too good-naturedly either.

"What chya gonna do about it?" I said smiling, seeing a spark of annoyance flash over his features.

"Well, I'm about to squish you like the tiny little bug you are."

"That sounds like fun." I smiled at him mockingly and licked my lips.

He sighed, seeing he could not anger me, not today. "What are you here for?"

"It's Christmas!"

"Yeah, so?" He looked at me like it was unbelievable that I cared about Christmas so much.

My jaw must have dropped, I was amazed he didn't care about Christmas! I mean, who didn't?! "I wanted to say Merry Christmas, is that a crime."

"Well, I suppose a baby like you wants a present then?" He sighed. "Well, I don't have anything for you, no go away, and get back to work."

"Aw, you're no fun, but actually, no, I didn't want a present."

"So you just came to bug me?" Mustang quirked his eyebrow, I knew he was annoyed now. Yes! My job was completed. I could leave now, but something told me if I stayed here something good would happen. So I stayed.

"Nah, I wanted to share my joy. Plus, I did have a present for you, but you don't seem like you want it." I smirked. I knew exactly what that present was going to be, but Roy did not, and if he did, I doubt he'd even want it. But I did so it didn't matter what he wanted. It was all selfish me, in my short little body, and I wasn't afraid to admit it.

Now, Roy Mustang must have been very interested. Okay, I liked, slightly interested. "What is it?" He said cautiously.

"I don't think you deserve it, maybe you were on Santa's 'naughty list.'" I winked at him.

"Oh yes, because I've been so naughty." Roy rolled his eyes.

"Aw, why not with me?" I pouted at him. This must have shocked my dear Mustang. Er, I mean, my Colonel. What the hell was I doing anyway? What I was about to do with my boss! How crazy was my thinking today? Anyway, beyond those thoughts Roy's eyes widened like you wouldn't believe to what I said. Wait, I didn't even realize I said it! And how did I get so close to him all of the sudden? Between my moments of thought I had stumbled toward him and said three very deadly words, and now, with my knowing I repeated them as I walked closer to the colonel.

"I love you, Colonel Roy Mustang. Merry Christmas." And with that I leaned into him and gave him a kiss. It was my very first and when I backed away, he was wide-eyed and speechless as was I. I thought he would be mad at me and toss me out into the cold snow, but instead he surprised me. He put one hand in my long, braided, blonde hair and the other on my back, pulled me toward him, and gave me another, sweeter kiss. Only this time his tongue licked my lips seeking entrance and I, all blushing like mad, accepted him inside as the battle of the tongues took place. I swear, I saw fireworks, it was incredible.

And as that sweet kiss ended, and the fireworks faded, Roy put his lips to my ear and whispered, "Merry Christmas Edward Elric. I love you too."

To this I responded, mumbling, "Don't use your bedroom voice with me, sir," and smiled up at him.

He looked down at me, rolled his eyes, and said something I did not quite catch until I had it all registered. "I'll use my bedroom voice with you whether we're in the bedroom or here in my office."

I think I fainted, no, scratch that, I was in pure bliss, and we went home early from work that day, but I didn't go home, I went to Roy's and, 'spent the night.'

I returned home the next morning smiling like crazy with a story to tell, and Al was already prepared to listen.

"What happened, brother?"

"I got two words for you brother, no make that three, Colonel Roy Mustang." After saying that I went into a smiling fit that I could not break out of.

That night my brother made me tell him the whole story and he was speechless when it was over.

That was definitely the most merry Christmas I have ever had...


	2. My Sweetest Valentine

**WARNING: YAOI AGAIN!**

**-Possible EdxWinry for a bit...not too much (Ed and Roy are better together). **

**Faye: Okkkaaaaaaaayyyy I made a sequel to 'My Most Merry Christmas' another one shot. What happened after that night, did Roy and Ed go their separate ways, or are they still together...it's close to Valentine's day now. **

**Sheeka: I'm so exited to know what happens!! **

**Koruineku: Me too! **

**Faye: Yaaaaay! Here weeeee gooooo!!!**

**(Yah, you'll see the holidays skipping around a lot)**

**My Sweetest Valentine**

I glanced up at the tall man in front of me, it had been about two months since our first kiss, things had gone back to normal, except on New Years when we went together got drunk and did some naughty things that would surely get us on the next Christmas's 'naughty list.' After that, we went back to normal relations. Although it was a bit awkward.

I had walked into his office intending to speak with him about some work, and my own problems which would only earn me an annoyed look and some sort of lecture on how it had nothing to do with work. This always happened. Roy didn't talk to me in a tender way, he acted as if what happened never did. Maybe it didn't, and it was just a dream. Sometimes I think that, and I ask Al all the time just to make sure.

"So, what are you here for today Edward?" Roy rested his hands on his desk and leaned over it to look at me.

I looked away from him. "How the hell is human transmutation possible? I don't get it! How do I find the Philosopher's Stone. How do I do anything? How can I use alchemy without a transmutation circle? I don't understand these things, Roy. It seems as if I do, but it pisses me off that I can't figure out how to..." I felt the hot wetness build up in my eyes.

"Don't cry to me about it, Ed. I can't help you. I know nothing of human transmutation or about the Philosopher's Stone. I'm not sure it even exists."

"It does! I know it does!" I growled.

Roy sighed, sitting down in his chair and glancing at me. "I don't know, Ed, you're going to have to figure it out on your own."

"Roy...that's not all I came for. I'm confused. Winry,...she asked me to be her Valentine this year, but I'm not sure I'm even interested in her like that. I mean, she's a good friend, and I love her in a friendly way, but what do I tell her? I don't want to hurt her..." I looked down at my hands.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Be her Valentine, you know you have some feelings for her. Don't forget about that."

I looked back down at my hands, sadly at first, then anger hit me. "Don't act like nothing happened Roy!" I glared up at him, tears running down my cheeks. How dare I be so weak that I cry in front of Roy like this..? How could he make me feel this way.

"I have no idea what you're talking about , Edward, but I have a lot of work to do, so if you don't mind, would you leave, please?"

"No! Because you know damn well what I'm talking about! You're just trying to deny it. I can't believe you'd deny it." The tears were streaming now, like a faucet that was not able to be turned off.

Mustang sighed and looked at me with that intense black gaze. "I'm sorry Edward, but it didn't happen okay. Remember our little talk? It can never happen again."

"...You bas-..." Before I could finish I ran out of the room. The tears were too much for me. There I saw Al, waiting for me. He was the one who told me to have this talk with Roy, to see how Roy really felt about me. I wanted to stop crying and act like everything was okay, but I was powerless and the tears just kept coming.

I felt like a baby, my brother carried me home that night and put me in bed. I cried myself to sleep, just staring at the ceiling in my misery. I really meant it when I told Roy that I loved him. I couldn't deny my feelings, I never had before, and I didn't even tell Roy about it. I liked him for the longest time...worrying that he didn't like me back and that he didn't even like guys at all. Then I finally had done it, and he said it back, he said it like he meant it...but he never really did.

The next morning, Valentine's Day, was unbearable, I woke up with a splitting headache and didn't get out of bed. Al took care of me until he had to go study. I was very happy about him being there until he left me to go about his own business, he told me that he would be up every half an hour or so to check on me. So I sat, in my dark room, alone.

A half an hour came and went and Al didn't show up, he was probably too caught up in studying and I didn't really mind being alone to my thoughts now. I had gotten used to the quiet darkness of my room since my brother had left. I wasn't sick, a headache shouldn't have kept me home from work today, Roy would definitely punish me for being absent. That, just that thought of Roy, made my eyes burn with the oncoming tears. How dearly I wanted to hold Roy, tender and sweet, and love him like he was as fragile as porcelain.

I desired Roy. I wanted him to be mine and only mine, but he didn't want that. I knew what he really chose over me, women. He was madly in love with women and I knew from the first time I saw him that I could never truly have him more than a few times, and I already had my share of him. I guess it was just time to 'share the wealth' or however you want to put it.

As I was in my silent, sorrowful thoughts, there came a light knock on the door, it took me a few minutes to realize that someone was behind it. I knew the door was unlocked and yelled. "Come in!"

The door swung open quickly, and a long blonde haired, girl came bouncing in, two seconds after shutting the door she launched and gripped onto me giving me a death hug. "Edward! Al told me you were sick and that you could use some cheering up. What's the matter? What happened? What do you have? Is it contagious? Even if it is I'll still stay here and keep you company. Al called me up when he told me that he had to finish his book today, so he couldn't keep you company until he was done doing that and I told him that I'd come over and here I am." She smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Winry." I blushed, okay, so I did have _some _feelings for her, but I didn't _love _her like that.

Winry just smiled at me. It tore my heart to pieces because she liked me so much and I didn't return those feelings. I wanted to, with all my heart I did, but I didn't feel them and I just couldn't. I was always so afraid to tell her because I didn't want to hurt her feelings, she was a girl, maybe she was a bit of a tomboy sometimes, but she was a girl none the less and it was terrible to hurt a girl's feelings and I just couldn't get up the courage to do that. She kept her arms around me in a tight hug the same way she did when she came in.

"So what's the matter with you?" She asked me.

"My head just hurts a little that's all Winry."

"Oh I see. Trying to get out of work by saying you have a headache? Bad little Edward."

"Who are you calling little?" I didn't even yell it, I was pretty calm. I didn't get too angered with hearing it anymore.

"There really is something wrong with you. Are you sure you only have a little headache?" She put her hand on my forehead to make sure I wasn't warm. "You feel fine to me." She looked at me worriedly.

"I am fine, Winry don't worry about me." I looked away from her.

"Okay..." There was a few minutes silence. "So are you going to be my valentine or not?"

Here it came. I took a deep breath, preparing to tell her, but she just smiled and leaned in quicker than you could say, well, aw, who cares... She pressed her lips against mine. My second kissing partner, yet this time, it was a woman, and though I did like her, it felt wrong. She had been my friend for so long, I always thought about kissing her, but now that fire was gone. I felt some emotions, but I saw no fireworks. Though I knew it wasn't right, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth and I knew what she wanted, but was this what I wanted? I guess my hormones got the best of me because I pushed my tongue into her mouth as fast and greedily as possible.

This kiss was exchanged for some minutes before we both pulled away for lack of air. She smiled at me again. Now I desired her again, but it wasn't from love that I desired her, it was from lust, and I would not take away her complete innocence just because my body wanted to. If I had loved her I would have given her my all, my soul, and I would have been able to forget about Roy.

There were a few more minutes of our second round of kissing then I pulled away. Winry looked at me confusedly. "I'm sorry Winry, but this isn't right."

Winry looked at me, speechlessly. I thought she was going to cry, I didn't want her to. I didn't mean it, but she didn't. "Ed, please?"

"Winry..."

"Just one more kiss then?" She pouted.

I couldn't say no, she lunged at me and sat on top of me, kissing me roughly. She pulled up my shirt and put her hands underneath, she unbuttoned my jeans, but then I stopped her. "No, Winry. We can't do this."

"Ed!" She yelled, confused and frustrated, lustful as well.

"Winry, I'm not going to let you give up your innocence for me."

The tears in her eyes welled. "But Ed..."

"No, Winry. I can't be your valentine, I shouldn't have even kept kissing you. I like you, Winry, but I don't _love_ you." I frowned at my words. They sounded so terrible.

They hurt, I knew they did. She frowned and the tears ran down her cheeks. Winry rarely cried... I hated it that I was the one to make her. "I'm sorry Edward, I'll just leave now." She got off of me and ran out the door as quickly as she had come in it.

This hurt me. I made my one best girl-friend cry. I made her cry just like Roy made me cry. She loved me, I didn't love her back, I loved Roy, he didn't love me back. He never did...

"God damn you..." I clenched my fist. "I love you Roy, why don't you love me back?"

That was when the world stopped. It stopped with me doubting that Roy ever loved me, and here he was, at the opened door that Winry had failed to close on her way out. I hadn't noticed him, apparently he had been there a while. Possibly even when Winry was here. That wouldn't be too good. He looked slightly sad, or disappointed. When I caught sight of him I nearly screamed.

"Roy!" My eyes were wide. "H-How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to be somewhat jealous, and possibly angry."

"Oh, so you saw Winry and I then.." I looked down, but I could have sworn that door was closed. "How did you see us? I could have sworn the door was closed!"

"It was..." Roy looked away. "I looked in the window to see if you were even here, and then I saw you with Winry..."

Was it just me, or did he sound sad about that? "You told me I should be Winry's valentine." I glared at Roy. My Roy, angry at me because of something he told me to do.

"And if I told you to jump off a bridge would you do that too?" He looked at me, he was slightly annoyed.

"Well, no..., unless you hated me..."

"I don't hate you, Ed, I never could. I figured it was best if we went our separate ways after Christmas, but then New Years happened, and I was determined to make it end, so I tried, but even then, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Roy glanced at me now, thoughtfully.

"I thought you didn't mean it when you told me you loved me..."

"I did Ed...but afterwards I was..." Roy paused and looked at his feet. "I was ashamed."

"Why? How could you possibly be ashamed?"

"I'm of a very high rank, and I'm in love with one of my employees, who's not only half my age, but is a male."

"You're ashamed of being gay?"

"I'm not gay, let's just say I'm completely straight, yet I swing towards one guy, and one guy only, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Not only half my age, but also half my size."

"Not gay huh? Hey, I like that..." I walked closer to Roy. "So? Is that all you had to say to me?"

"No." Roy looked down at the boy in front of him.

"What then?" I asked.

"Edward Elric, will you be my Valentine?"

I looked up at Roy, shock evident on my face, there was no way on earth that Roy had asked me to be his Valentine was there? I could do nothing but nod, which was answered with a grin from Roy, whom wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Edward, I can't deny it anymore..."

"Mmmm...I love you too Roy.." I looked up at him, into those deep, dark eyes. Roy leaned closer to me and pressed his lips to mine. This kiss seemed to last an eternity, like it was never going to end, when in reality, it was only about two minutes.

I was the first to pull away, when I did, I looked up at Roy with a serious face. Normally I do not do this, I am not normally serious around Roy unless I have to be, and at the minute, I didn't have to be, but I was. I made sure that Roy was being serious as well before I asked him what I'd wanted to say for a lifetime. "Forever, Roy?"

Roy looked at me skeptically, like he wasn't quite sure what I was talking about, but then he finally got it and smiled, pulling me close again. "Forever, Edward, I swear it..."

-

Faye: Yaay!

Sheeka: YAAAAAAY!! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!!

Koruineku: Umm...is uncomfortable

Sheeka: Oooh Koru wants a boyfriend too Faye Faye!!

Koruineku: Uhh...

Sheeka: I never knew you were like that Koru gasp

Koruineku: Didn't think I was either.

Faye: Uhh...hmm...sorry that took so long to get that chapter up. BYEZ

P.S. Gimme some ideas. I rannededed out...


End file.
